Talk:Sope/@comment-34983031-20180326001711/@comment-39761631-20190610080519
I'll never understand the origins of Yoonmin. The only thing any videos show are glances and compliments with the occasional affection, which Jimin shows excessively to pretty much everyone. There has never really been anything of substance - not like what you see with Suga towards J-Hope, but also Jin and RM. If we were shipping Jimin based on that, it would make the most sense to put him with J-Hope as they are the only roommates left in BTS (and are so by choice) and are the most openly complimentary and affectionate with one another. In terms of Sope though, Yoongi has declared August 16th, the day he released his mix tape, as Hoseok Day, referred to J-Hope as his "soul partner" and "forever" on his birthday post. He chose this because he said he woke up yelling J-Hope's name. He also always chooses J-Hope in any given instance, always says he is the best member in BTS, best dancer, has said he "only sees J-Hope" and would "follow J-Hope anywhere." He specifically asked for J-Hope during a photoshoot because he needed his energy. In Bon Voyage 2, J-Hope wrote a letter to him detailing all of the things Suga had done for him including taking care of him when he got sick (something he has done since their debut) and that their bond was so strong because Suga was the first person to look after him. Suga's bias towards Hobi was so strong that RM smacked Suga and told him he needed to be more objective and honest after showing favoritism towards him. Even on Run BTS he has thrown games for his own team to help Hobi. In terms of skinship, J-Hope is also the only one that Suga actively engaged and would hold hands, sit in his lap, would lay together, and even went so far as performing with him and dancing - two things completely out of character and out of his element. He also thinks it is cute when Hobi does aegyo and gets silly with him when he dances or makes jokes. J-Hope is also the only member he has done VLives with. I think people just want to ship Jimin with everyone because he is overly affectionate, clingy, and attractive. It just doesn't make sense in this case though, especially when there is such a massive treasure trove of Suga favoring Hobi every chance he gets. His favoritism towards him was so strong that it became a meme. I want to be clear - I don't necessarily ship Sope in any romantic way. However, to imply that Suga's bond with Jimin is anything close to what he has with J-Hope is completely ridiculous. He obviously cares for eveyrone in BTS but J-Hope is his favorite every time. The entire rapline is closely bonded, to be honest. That makes the most sense too since they work together the most in song writing and leadership. J-Hope said in an interview that he feels Suga is the most influential in song writing and RM said he and J-Hope share leadership roles. Their closeness is obvious, as they say they can read each other's minds and know how each other will react, what they like, don't like, etc.